Phantom of the Waffles in Mailboxes for Halloween
by Horses of Shadow and Night
Summary: What would happened if Phantom was brought into 2010, and taken Trick or Treating with a bunch of stupid kids who just wanna put Waffles in Mailboxes? Well, nothing would happen really, but still pretty good! ONE-SHOT


**Howdy Everybody! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Wouldn't it be cool to meet the Phantom? I would LOVE to meet him. So, here's what would happen if we crashed Phantom's lair, brought him into 2010, and took him Trick or Treating with my friends. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

"Ew Gabby it's that Phantom guy you like!" my sister said. I laughed as I trudged through the water, my sister in tow.

"Is he gonna sing?" she asked.

"Kinda hope not" I answered, if he was gonna come trick or treating with me, he could NOT start singing in the middle of the street. That would be just plain weird!

I finally made it to the beach and decided to make a scene "HEEELLOOOooooo" I yelled really loudly. My sister started laughing and copied me. Well there he was, the Phantom of the Opera, staring at us from his organ. I walked right up to him and was all like "YO! What's up Phantom". He stood up "What the hell, who the? Why? How did you get in here!" he yelled.

My sister fell to the floor laughing and I looked at him "Yea, I don't have time for this kind of crap. Listen, we're from like, 2010. And we got a time machine thingy. Long story story, I promised my friends I'd bring you trick or treating with us so ya, let's go". I grabbed his arm and pulled him after me, my sister followed "We just kidnapped the Phantom of the Opera!" I told her. She laughed "Amazing!".

We climbed in the time machine and made him get in. Really, we should have gotten a bigger time machine, because I don't think phone booths are supposed to have more than 3 people in them. It was like the time at school when we tried to cram as many people in the elevator as we could to break the weight limit. All that crowding, and nothing happened.

So anyways, we got back to the future, and just in time too! My friend Mindy showed up at my door and I led her into my bedroom "Check it. I got the Phantom" I said. She gasped "Gabby you actually did it!" she gasped. I rolled my eyes "I'll put him back when we're done!". I grabbed my black cape and put it on. Then I grabbed my trick or treat basket and a bag of frozen waffles.

"Bye Hannah!" I told my sister as me, the Phantom, and Mindy went outside. We walked into town heading towards my friend Lexi's house where we would eat pizza then commence plan 'Waffles in the Mailboxes'. Phantom had been sorta quiet, but now he started talking "What year is this?" he asked. I rolled my eyes "I already told you it was 2010" I said.

A car passed and he stopped and stared at it in wonder "What was that!" he asked. "A car" Mindy answered casually. We began to explain to him everything about the 21st century, showing him our cellphones and my iipod touch. I put an app on my ipod and gave it to him to play, he stared at the screen, carefully tapping the screen.

I'd given him the simplest app I had, an app called egg. All you had to do was tap the egg on the screen and eventually it would hatch into an animal of some kind. And then you did it again. I figured it was the perfect game for him, simple so the technology wouldn't overwhelm or confuse him, and it was a game he could never loose, so he wouldn't have a temper tantrum over that.

Finally we got to Lexi's house, and she was very surprised when we dragged the Phantom in behind us "Gabby! Who's that your boyfriend?" she asked. I laughed "Sure" I replied, I would LOVE to be the Phantom's girlfriend. Me and Mindy began to explain him, and the movie. She'd never heard of Phantom of the Opera, so we had to watch the movie.

We sat infront of the tv, eating pizza and watching Phantom of the Opera. The Phantom kept denying the movie was wrong and none of that stuff ever happened. But I'd laugh, pat him on the back, and tell him "yea yea, whatever you say". Eventually he began to cry, I think that was after Christine went on the roof with Mr. Fop.

Yea, he started crying and it was like the PERFECT opportunity to just wrap my arms around him, so that's what I did. OMG He was like SOoooo hot! I love him, he's awesome. Actually, I think I eventually ended up falling asleep on his lap. Mindy and Lexi woke me up, it was 6pm, time to start the plan. I sat up, hugged Mr. Hot Phantom, and led him outside for Trick or Treating.

Ok, we're in 9th grade, so we were NOT actually out there for trick or treating. We had OTHER plans. We walked around town quietly, slipping Frozen Waffles into people's mailboxes. "Why are you doing that?" Phantom asked. I shrugged "Cause we feel like it" I replied. We started making our way up the hill to the school, hitting them up for Candy and stuff.

2 hours went by REALLY fast. 8pm is the curfew for our town, so we headed back to Lexi's, and them my house. Mindy went home, and I took Phantom into my room and put him on my bed "You're staying here tonight. I'm too tired to take you back" I told him. He wasn't happy about that, but I simply forced him to lie down on my bed and deal with it.

I fell asleep on him again, to be honest, I COULD have brought him back, but I wouldn't have had a hot Phantom in my bed that night if I had. The next morning I woke up early and brought him back to his own time, and his own place. He seemed truly mistified from the experience. He wouldn't stop talking and asking about why there were kids all dressed up in costumes, getting candy from people.

I decided to chill in his lair for the day, I hated school so you know, why bother going?

_A beeping alarm woke me up the next morning. I sat up, and sighed. It was all just a dream! I flipped off my alarm clock and was reaching for my glasses when I felt something. I picked it up and brought it infront of me, it was a rose, with a black ribbon tied around the stem. It HAD been just a dream, hadn't it?_


End file.
